


Hustlers

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [23]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: ETNuary, Fight Over Who's Going Where, Gen, electric chair, nemeses - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: When Lele and foe are reunited, expect a breakneck pace plus arguing like you have never seen-
Relationships: Lil' Mele if you squint.
Series: ETNuary [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hustlers

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late Lele Day!
> 
> Cw: Swearing, implied death.

…What happened…?

Ugh…

I can vomit if my stomach would relax…

My whole body feels burnt.

Out.

……….?

-!?

_That d*nd chair!!_

I tear at the unholy straps keeping me stuck-!!

Every inch of skin is coated in sweat-

It’s disgusting!!

Another minute here, and I really **will** go insane.

It’s firmly trapped to the floor!

F*-

You twisted b*d!!

How _**dare**_ you-

“Lele?”

Oh **h*.**

Maybe if I’m quiet, he’ll go away.

(Thought I was rid of that-!!)

“Lele!”

Nop-e.

The idiot can’t leave me alone even when I’m dead!

“Where are you-“

_“How are you still here!?”_

“Nice to see you too”.

With that annoying smirk on his face, Matt-I-know-everything-H. appears all up in my business.

“Happy that I’m dead?”

“Happy that _I’m_ dead?”

…Smart aleck.

“Yes. Yes I am”.

“…Well, I’m not, so-“

“HAH”.

I laugh.

In his _face!_

“I’ll bet you were the Evil the whole time!”

“-I wasn’t, actually, but go off-“

Have an answer for everything, don't you?

“You just keep denying it, but we both know who’s right”.

“…If you really want to argue with Shane, Justine, GloZell, Sierra-“

“How do _they_ figure into this?”

“We all found out the truth”.

“Oh is that so?”

More lies…

“Found out from who?”

“From Death themselves”.

“No way”.

Death lives in here someplace?

Why am I not surprised?

This House has reached a new low.

“How do I know ‘Death’ isn’t as pure evil as you are?”

“Well, for one thing, they’ve promised to put us all where we belong”.

“-And?”

“And you’ll get to see me go to Hell-“

_“Hurry up already and untie me!!”_

“Okay-“

“You got her out of there”.

They look surprised.

“Yup”.

“You have to dump him in Hell now”.

“…Is that it”.

He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Mentioned snorts.

“She’s serious about this”.

“-If _you_ had to spend _nine_ hours with the Professor, _you_ would want him in Hell too!”

“…Hm…”

“Aren’t you supposed to end up in Hell _with_ me?”

“Oh God”.

Dump him in Purgatory then!!

“…Hm…”

“What are you saying ‘hm’ for!? This should be an easy decision!!”

“Easy to you”.

“What is that supposed to mean!?”

“There’s more to him than just one night”.

“That _is_ true”.

“Why don’t you-!!”

“Lele Pons”.

“What”.

“Everyone else has already moved on-this house is empty except for you two, and-“

“Me!”

“Sierra-!?”

“It’s a _long_ story-“

“…I don’t want to know”.

“I think you and Matt need to help me clean up the Victorian Era before you go _anywhere”._

……

“WHAT!!?”

**Author's Note:**

> 433 Vs. 417 Words.


End file.
